Trivia
Lovers *Bryan kisses Beth *Mark and Misty are a couple although he is almost ten years older than she is *Len sleeps with Bridget *Beth and Kim Sleep together and are a couple *Josh and a prostitute named Crystal *Juan and Beth sleep together and are a couple *Len and Maryanne are a couple *Johnny and Conner are a couple *Alex finds love with Kevi and they are a couple *Matt and Julia are a couple despite her being his senior by ten years *Carl and Maria dance and later are a couple *Beth's brother, Steve and Tory, are a couple *Kim kisses Beth *Juan kisses Beth *Mark sleeps with Andromeda when held captive * Injuries *Beth: mild shock *Joe over doses *Many burned or crushed by debris *Julia: knife wound *Big Bill cuts off his own finger to prevent infection *Juan bruises his ribs falling out of a truck *Johnny loses a pinky in a rock fall, left hand *Conner loses a hand when it is crushed by rocks and Juan must remove it *Earl is beaten almost to death *Andie is raped *Kim has whip lashes go septic on his back *Misty hurts her knee when pushed by Harold * are hurt jumping roof to roof on shingles *Walt is hurt getting off the roof *Kim is accidently shot *Nick, Kim and Len have spikes driven through their hands *Kim is shot again *Andromeda is stabbed by Carla Deaths *Jeff, Gina's Husband: by George and friends *Mr. and Mrs. Prez and cousin: by George and friends *Gina: drinks a gin and tonic and takes pill after being bitten *Hannah chops her parents and brother and sister up as well as a military unit and a doctor *Ben and Jeri: shot by Mark after being bitten *Karen (mother of Nelwyn and Polly) Red *Nelwyn: Red *Bobby: Falls and is impaled *Raiders: Fed to zombies *Warren:Infected *Married couple in hotel bar are infected and Kim has to shoot them *Diane, her son Mike, Chauncey, and Angie killed by Frank and Raiders *Steve, Pat, Bridget killed by Frank for food *Paul killed by Rae *Wanda killed by Earl *Sally, the Doctor, is killed when the ceiling collapses *Chad is killed by Len with a grenade *Jeff via injuries in a car wreck *Tink is bitten and shot by Mark *Carol is shot by Hannah *Artie and ____ in car wreck *Mia and Rose: Left at school after Mia is infected *Deanna and Polly are killed by Raiders *Jake shoots himself after he is bitten *Crystal and Josh are bitten *Bryan and Hagan set off a grenade after they are bitten *Harold is pushed off a roof by Mark *Manny falls on his head from a truck *Drake overdoses. *Seven that Julia rescues are killed by zombies *Maryanne and Toni die at the hands and teeth of zombies *The President, Alan, Nick's brother is bitten and shot *Frank is killed *Norman Pope is killed *Dr. Diamond is killed *Carla and Robbie, both hybrids are killed at the gate by Beth *John is bitten and dies *Juan is bitten and dies a hero by using C4 on the zombies Held Captive *Beth, Warren and Julia by Raiders (he dies) *Beth by Frank *Andromeda, Mark, Earl, and Kimball by The RA *Nick, Kimball, and Len by the RA *Walt's mate, Ali was kidnapped by Raiders *Danny, Ariel, Fred, Leandra, Anders, Gabe and Zane by insane children (all but two die) Adoptions: *Katie, Hannah, and Jet by Beth' *Zane by Misty and Mark *Toni by Maryanne Births *Georgie Juliana, Stevie Kimberlen, Benny, Neal, Willow (Beth and Kim) *Lex, John, Xela, Josh (Misty and Mark) *Thury, Hagan,Bryanna (Julia and Matt) *Roxie (Johnny and Conner) *Cinder (Jilly and Pan) *all boys (Steve and Tory) *4 children (Carl and Maria) Random *Benny makes Gina a gin and tonic *Benny's dog is Dallas *Beth's eyes are green *Henry Diamond was his own first test subject. *Hendricks, Carla's husband was 2nd *Hannah is number 22 *The symbols for uniforms are Adrinka